Wings season nine
by Classicgurl123
Summary: I didnt like when wings ended with kind of a cliff hanger at the end well to me at least anyway i decided to write an extra season myself and added a chracter that i use in a lot of my stories but decided to identify her in this story review please


**This just an overview of the new character I added:**

**Kimmy Hackett: She is the little sister of Joe and Brian. She is four years younger then Brian. She's a tomboy in the beginning being raised by her dad and two brothers but eventually grows to be more of a girly girl later in the show when she also gets married. She has the best parts of both her brothers in her personality while she's fun and laid back like her brother Brian she can also be very serious like her brother Joe. Her loyal sidekick and best friend is Jennifer Thompson. She comes to the island for a visit with her brothers in the beginning but ends up moving in with her brothers and gaining a job at sandpiper and later becomes a third pilot for the airline after her art carrier doesn't take off the way she wants it to. Well that's about it if you have any ideas about how Kimmy should be just let me know she'll be in a lot of my stories**

**Previsoly on Wings…**

**Brian bends down to sign over sandpiper to Roy then stands back up straight the looks up at Joe "See ya"**

**He then turns to Kimmy and Jason who have bag's with them and hugs Kimmy "You be good in England" he then looks at Jason "Take care of my sister" **

**Jason smiles at him "I will **

**Kimmy smiles at him "behave yourself in the carbine "**

**They then break apart Brian walks over to the stairs " Casey let's go"**

**Roy taps the page as Joe's still standing there " Ok Hackett come on sign the paper we got a deal come on"**

**Joe continues to look down at the paper "funny I my hand doesn't seem to want to move"**

**Brian looks annoyed knowing what's coming after overhearing Joe and Roy in the hanger along with Kimmy**

**Roy starts to move the paper "No problem I'll move the paper for ya that's what I did when mom didn't want to sign her will"**

**Joe holds up a hand to stop him "That's ok I can do it myself" he then signs the paper **

**Roy jumps up happy of himself **

**Brian starts to walk towards them "ah darn it" he takes the paper from Roy and rips it up **

**Roy looks at him "Wait what's going on here no we got a deal here"**

**Brian tosses the ripped paper over towards the garbage "no not saleing no deal"**

**Joe looks at him "Brian what are you doing ?"**

**Brian looks at him "Go **

**Joe looks at him "What ?"**

**Brian looks at him " I said go I'll stay" Kimmy nods her head no at Jason and Jason gives her a head motion to go over to Brian knowing exactly what she means as Brian continues " I'll stay I'll run sandpiper"**

**Kimmy walks over "And I'll help"**

**Brian looks at Kimmy then back at Joe " For a year one year when you come back it will be here **

**Joe looks at them "Brian you know you don't want to this you too Kimmy"**

**Brian looks at him " Look just agree with me and quickly" he looks around the opposite side of where Kimmy's standing "I don't know how much resolve I have in me"**

**Joe looks at him " I don't understand why ya'll are doing this"**

**Brian looks at him "Let's just say it's your turn"**

**Joe then looks at him then at Kimmy before looking back at Brian he then embarrasses Kimmy and Brian in a hug **

**Brian continues as their hugging " You know I just got a taste of the satisfaction from personal sacrifice and it's ticking me off" **

**The scene flips to Casey coming down the stairs and over to Brian and Kimmy are "Let's get to the island man"**

**Kimmy looks at Brian "You want to tell her ?"**

**Brian looks at Casey " uh Casey trips off were not going"**

**Casey looks at him thinking he's joking "Yea right"**

**Helen looks at her "No serisisoly Brian and Kimmy are staying here and run sandpiper"**

**Casey turns back to Brian and Kimmy "But you can't do that I told off everyone on the island I quit my job what am I supposed to do for work"**

**Kimmy looks over at the lunch counter "Well"**

**Helen adds on to what Kimmy's hinting at "I know where there's an opening" **

**Casey looks at where they're suggesting "Oh gosh no"**

**Helen pats her on the shoulder "That's what I said my first day but you get used to it" she hugs her "Bye Casey" **

**Joe then hugs her "bye Casey" he then walks over to Kimmy and Brian "So I guess I'll see ya'll in a year"**

**Brian looks at him "Yea a year" **

**Kimmy wraps her arms around his neck "I love you" she then lets go as Joe turns towards the door where Helen is **

**Helen looks at him "Ready" **

**Joe rubs her shoulders "Let's do it" **

**Kimmy and Brian look at them as they turn and exit the terminal**

**Faye then comes over the intercom "Attention all passengers announcing the re-opening of sandpiper air"**

**Kimmy looks at Brian where their still standing together "Well time to get back to work" Brian puts his arm around Kimmy and walks over to Faye's desk as she continues "Our 8pm flight times port will be departing on schedule" **


End file.
